iGet Out of Prison
by Color With Marker
Summary: Samantha Puckett is finally released from prison. But after 10 years, will everything be the same? It's a Seddie story, and rated 'T' for language, violence, and all that jazz. It's my first fanfiction story, so go easy on me.
1. iAm Free

"Here you go, Miss Puckett," the burly prison guard boomed. She thrust a small baggie at me. "It has about one-hundred dollars, a bus ticket, and a granola bar."

"Thanks," I muttered as I took the baggie from her hand. I stepped outside of the electric barbed-wire fences and took a deep breath of the fresh air. It didn't smell like blood and sweat, which after ten years I was used to.

"Now, Miss Puckett, try not to rob any banks, or else I'll have to see your face again," the guard chuckled.

"Yeah, because seeing you everyday was a pleasure for me, too."

"Get out of here!" she yelled, making me run away from the prison.

Ten years ago, I was accused of robbing a bank in downtown Seattle. I was placed in an all-female prison ever since, and today was my first day free. Since then, I'm pretty sure that Carly, Gibby, Spencer, and Freddie have all moved on.

Freddie. Why did I have to think of him.

_"Sam, why did you do this?"_

_"I had nothing else, okay?"_

_"Jeez..."_

_"Promise you'll be there when I get out?"_

_"When will that be?"_

_"Just promise!"_

_"Okay, fine. I promise to try to wait."_

_"That means so much, Freddork."_

_"Thank you, Puckett."_

I haven't had contact with any of them since. I walked to a bus station and got on the first bus that arrived. As it headed towards Seattle, I prayed that at least someone, at least Freddie, would be waiting for me with open arms.


	2. iReunite With The Shays

I nervously knocked on apartment 8-C, the Shay's apartment. Last time I was here, I remember doing iCarly, our old webshow, where we decided to give Gibby and Freddie makeovers. I laughed at the memory of putting lipstick and eyeshadow on poor Gibby and comment on how he actually enjoyed it.

Suddenly, the door flew open. A woman about my age stood in the doorway. Her raven black hair hung down to her waist, and her brown eyes looked bright and hopeful. She had on a red tanktop and a denim skirt that went down to her knees. She had on black combat boots that I haven't seen in a decade. I knew immediately who it was.

"Sam?" Carly asked.

"Carly!" I screamed as we hugged each other. We jumped up and down in each other's arms, shrieking in excitement.

"Sam, look at you! Your hair is clean and you are wearing a pink sundress!" Carly exclaimed.

"Prison can change you," I replied casually. I looked like my twin sister, Melanie, who moved to Africa to help build homes and schools for them.

Suddenly, I saw a giant flame come up from the kitchen. I saw a man hitting it with a towel. He was about forty, with short brown hair and paint all over his body. He had on denim jeans and a blue T-shirt. As soon as the flames disappeared, he sat down on a chair and began to laugh.

"Spencer!" I cried.

"Holy crap, it's Sam!" he yelled. Spencer stood up and ran over to the door. He picked me up and spun me around. I laughed, seeing that he, Carly, and the apartment was still the same as before.

"Spencer, put her the fuck down!" Carly laughed. Carly Shay was _swearing_? I guess not everything was the same...

"I missed you guys so much!" I exclaimed once Spencer put me back down. "What have you been up to?"

"Well," Carly said, ""I decided to go to art school and be an artist like Spencer. So now we do sculpting together!"

"But your art is total shit, Carly!"

"Not anymore!" Spencer said, hugging his little sister around the waist. "She has the same talented skills as me now!"

"As long as she doesn't set everything on fire, I guess that's alright..." I spoke too soon, because whatever was on fire before caught on fire again.

"Holy shit, fire!" Spencer screamed. We all screamed as we grabbed towels off of the counter and began to hit a fire extinguisher that was on fire. After a minute, the flames dwindled to nothing.

"How the fuck does that happen?" I asked, panting hard.

"I don't know. It's total bullshit. Ironic, huh?" Spencer asked, leaning against the counter and holding his chest. I wasn't surprised though, since he somehow made a fire extinguisher spray out flames multiple times before, about ten years ago, along with almost everything else.

"Spencer, the fire department won't come here anymore if you keep on setting everything on fire!" Carly exclaimed. Spencer was panting too hard to respond though.

A familiar voice suddenly spoke up. "My mom sent me over here! She heard shouting and-" The voice stopped talking. I turned around, and suddenly was looking into the deep brown eyes that I've been dreaming of for the past ten years.

"Freddie?"


	3. iSee 'Freddie'

That was not Freddie Benson. Last time I saw him, he was wearing a red polo and jeans, with his hair fluffed up and his anti-bacterial underpants giving him wedgies. The only thing that said it was Freddie Benson was his dark brown eyes. The rest of him was a complete stranger to me.

He was wearing all black- black tank top, black jeans, black sneakers, and even black nailpolish. Two thick black wristbands covered his wrists, and he was wearing heavy eyeliner. He was so pale that it seemed like he never went outside his entire life. His hair was even black, minus the few electric blue stripes. The fluffiness was gone, and his hair hung down to his shoulders and covering most of his face.

"Samantha Puckett?" He asked quietly. I was too stunned to even respond to him. This wasn't tech-geek Fredward- it was goth Freddie.

"Uh, yea, it's me," I replied. "Are you really Freddie?"

He walked up to me and put his hands on my jaw, staring into my eyes. I tried not react, and Carly and Spencer seemed to be uncomfortable watching us.

"Sam..." Freddie whispered as he suddenly hugged me. His arms were wrapped around my waist, and I slowly put mine over his shoulders. I forgot what it was like to hug someone, and after a moment, I wiggled out of his grasp.

"What the fuck, Sam?" Freddie spat.

"Freddie!" Carly yelled. "Don't yell at her! She just got out of prison, remember?"

"Well she doesn't need to be a fucking stranger to me, now does she! I can see that she's already comfortable around you and Spencer, while she's treating me like I'm a fucking piece of shit!"

"Freddie..." I began.

"Shut the fuck up!" Freddie yelled. "All of you can rot in hell!" We watched as he stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

"What's his problem?" I asked.

"Freddie is fucked up now," Spencer said quietly. "Once you were gone, he barely left his apartment. Today was the first time he came out in about a month."

"We had to stop iCarly, because we didn't have you or a tech-geek anymore," Carly said.

"Oh my gosh..." I said. "What the hell have I done?"

"It's not your fault, Sam," Carly and Spencer said sympathetically. I smiled.

"How about we celebrate your homecoming by going to the Groovy Smoothie!" Spencer yelled. I laughed, and relunctantly got up.

"Wait until everyone sees that you're back. Everyone will go fucking crazy!" Carly exclaimed.

"Just like your new language," I teased. She shoved me as we left the apartment. I followed Carly and Spencer out of the apartment. They went ahead and as I shut the door, Freddie opened his up.

"Sam, I'm sorry," Freddie said quietly.

"Yeah, what the fuck was that all about?" I asked.

"Nothing. I guess I didn''t know how to react to..." He stopped himself midsentence and shook his head. I looked down at his wrists to see blood seeping out from under one of the wristbands.

Freddie saw that I was staring and immediately covered his wrist. "Oh shit, you weren't supposed to see that..."

"Freddie, why are you bleeding?" I asked, reaching for his wrist.

"Nothing! Mind your god damn business, you blonde-headed demon!" he ran into his apartment and shut the door quickly.

"Sam, are you coming?" I heard Carly yell from down the hall.

"Yeah, I'm coming. I'll be there in a moment!" I yelled after her. I began to walk down the hall to the elevators, but I couldn't get the image of bleeding Freddie out of my head.

_What the hell has happened to Freddie Benson?_


	4. iLike Smoothies

"Samantha Puckett!" T-Bo yelled as soon as we stepped into the Groovy Smoothie. He still had his bandana and orange T-shirt, along with a bunch of burritos on a stick.

"Hey, T-Bo!" I gave him a hug, while trying to ignore the stares from everyone around us. I guess people knew who I was and what I had done.

"You want a burrito?" T-Bo asked. I laughed and shook my head. He shrugged and tried to sell them to another group of kids.

"Here, Sam," Carly said, handing me a drink. "T-Bo made a meat-flavored smoothie when you were... gone." I took a sip. It tasted like a meaty heaven.

"Who's idea was this? I think I'm in love with them," I said.

"Oh, that was Freddie's idea," Spencer said, sipping from his own cup. Carly punched him in the arm, and Spencer started spitting up a red liquid onto the floor.

"Really?" I was astonished. Fredward Benson making a smoothie flavor for me?

"Did Sam hurt Spencer already?" Someone yelled, interrupting my thoughts. I turned around to see Freddie by the door.

"No, but you better leave before I hurt you, Benson," I retorted. Freddie approached me slowly, and everyone was quiet and still.

T-Bo suddenly stood in between us. "Would the gentleman care for a burrito?" he asked.

"Fuck off, pothead," Freddie snapped.

"Whoa, dude, what's with the chizzy attitude?" I said, pushing T-Bo out of the way.

"Oh, so now you're tough? Now you'll stand up to me?"

"Dude, what the-" I was cut off by Freddie's fist as it struck me. I fell to the floor, holding my eye.

"Holy shit, Sam!" Carly and Spencer were immediately at my side, trying to help me up. I looked to see that Freddie had taken off.

"Get your hands off of me!" I snapped. "I'm going to break every bone in that boy's body!"


	5. iFind Benson

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR, BENSON!" I screamed, banging on door 8-D with both of my fists. After a few minutes, a woman opened the door. She had red hair that was fading into gray. Her wrinkles showed stress in her face, and she looked scared and confused.

"Excuse me, who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Melanie," I lied through my teeth. "Freddie Benson just gave me this black eye at the Groovy Smoothie, and the owner gave me his address."

"Oh my," the woman said, shaking her head. "Well I'm his mother. Please, come on in. I'll try to get Freddie to apologize, but don't keep your fingers crossed. He's been like this for years. Ever since that delinquent Samantha Puckett went to prison, he's lost control. He even dropped out school and refuses to leave this apartment!"

"Really?" I asked, ignoring the comment Mrs. Benson made about me being a delinquent. I followed her into a living room, which was dull, white, and only had one couch and a chair in the room. I sat on the chair, and Mrs. Benson sat next to me.

"Freddie, you have a guest!" Mrs. Benson called out. Freddie then sulked down the hallway and sat onto the couch without taking his eyes off of the floor. "Freddie, you need to-"

"I got this, Mrs. Benson," I interrupted, smiling politely as I approached Freddie. I stuck out my hand towards him. "Hello, Fredward. It's me, Sam Puckett, and you have five seconds to either explain yourself or run for your life." Freddie looked up at me with a bored expression on his face.

"Samantha Puckett?" Mrs. Benson yelled. "Why are you here? And Freddie, why would you hit her? I thought you loved her!" The both of us flinched.

_Did Mrs. Benson really say love?_ "Well Freddie?"

"Shut the fuck up, bitch. You had it coming to you," Freddie mumbled. I struggled to not backhand him across the face.

"If you're pissed off at me, then I'll have you know that this isn't my fault!" I said coolly.

"Really? Then whose is it?" he screamed.

"I didn't rob a bank. My sister did."


	6. iRemember The Old Times

"Melanie did it?" Freddie asked, confused.

"Yes!" I sat down on the couch and prepared to explain the truth. "Ten years ago, my mother needed surgery on her brain, and we couldn't afford it. So Melanie robbed a bank disguised as me!"

"How do we know that you aren't lying?" Freddie questioned.

"Because that was the night that I kissed you!" I screamed in frustration. I stood up and ran past Mrs. Benson to get to Carly's apartment. The more I avoided Freddie, the better.

I ran into the Shay's apartment to find Carly on the couch and Spencer in the kitchen. I sat next to Carly and explained everything that had just happened.

"He didn't believe you?" Carly asked, holding out a tissue box to me. I took a tissue and cried into it. "That bastard..." she muttered.

"He wouldn't believe me. Who would?" I sobbed.

"Want some spaghetti tacos to cheer you up?" Spencer asked. I smiled. Spaghetti tacos were the only thing he could cook. Spencer ran into the kitchen. Suddenly, someone knocked at the door and invited themselves in.

"Hey, why is Freddie being so mean to me?" Gibby walked into the room and paused once he saw me. "Sam!"

"Gibby!" I exclaimed. I stood up and gave him a hug. He was taller, thinner, and more muscular than I remembered.

"Sam, what happened to your eye?" he asked, staring at it intensely.

"Freddie doesn't know how to say 'hello' to old friends," I said meekly.

"Well I'm a doctor. I could help-"

"Thanks, Gibbs. And you're a doctor?" I couldn't imagine Gibby doing anything more than a clown.

"Yes, he's a spinal surgeon. Isn't that so amazing?" Carly exclaimed. Gibby smiled modestly.

"Okay, who wants spaghetti tacos?" Spencer yelled. Carly, Gibby, and I cheered in response and went into the kitchen, picking tacos off of a plate and eating them in delight.

"Hey Sam, I talked to Socko, and he said that he could need help with the sock-making business. You interested?" Spencer said, spitting pieces of taco shell and noodles onto Carly's face.

"Oh my god, you are such a fucking pig!" she yelled, wiping off her face. "Besides, I think Sam will be better off working for T-Bo at the Groovy Smoothie, trying to sell bacon strips on sticks."

"He's done that?" I asked. After a moment, everyone began to laugh.

"By the way, I meant to tell you guys that I'm having a Christmas party, and you're all invited," Gibby said. The rest of us nodded. "All of our peers from Ridgeway will be there, so Sam, be prepared for some messed up chiz."

I laughed. "There's so much messed up chiz that I just don't care anymore."

"This is good, Sam. Maybe only five people will climb out windows when they see you!" Carly teased. We all began to laugh again.

"Well, Freddie probably will..." Gibby thought out loud. I began to choke on my spaghetti taco. _Freddie was going to be there? What the hell?_

Carly pounded on my back until I stopped choking. "Sam, are you alright?" Carly asked, a worried look crossing her face. I nodded and reached for a glass of water sitting on the table.

"Hey, Carly, have you seen Gibby?" Freddie's voice filled the room. I looked up too him walking towards us, causing me to spit my water out and at Gibby.

"Dude!" Gibby exclaimed.

"Oh great, _Sam _is here!" Freddie said '_Sam_' like most people would say _'rabid three-legged dogs'._

"What did you expect Benson?" I snapped.

"Are you sure that you're not Melanie?" he replied as he approached Gibby. "Hey Gibby, what were trying to say earlier? I thought you were a certain blonde-headed demon." I rolled my eyes at the comment.

"Yeah, I'm having a Christman party and I want to know if you're going to come," Gibby said as he wiped the spit and water off of his face.

"I haven't missed one yet. Of course I'll go, even if she is," Freddie said. He started to walk out of the apartment when my heart overtook my voice.

"Freddie, wait!" My feet lost control and ran over to him.

"Wha-" He was cut off short by my lips, which decided to place themselves on his own. He began to kiss me back, harder than I had expected. After a moment, I pulled away. He looked confused, disappointed, and angry.

"Sorry," I said.

"It's cool," he smirked, knowing exactly that was what he said when I last kissed him. He walked out of the apartment, and I turned around to see Carly, Gibby, and Spencer gaping.

"What?" I asked.

"Dude!" They said in unison. Then we all laughed. it was just like old times- spaghetti tacos, laughter, and Freddie Benson's lips on mine at unsuspecting times.


	7. iAm Under the Mistletoe

"Merry Christmas, Carly and Sam!" Gibby said, giving us a hug. We hugged him back. He had moved into the Bushwell Plaza, into apartment 3-F. It was huge, and full with faces I haven't seen in years.

"Merry Christmas, Gibby!" I said. I was wearing a red strapless dress, while Carly had a long-sleeved green one. Gibby was wearing a polo and khakis, just like always.

"You live here all alone now?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, ever since Tasha and I divorced," Gibby sighed. He was married? I really missed a lot of things.

Suddenly, my new PearPhone vibrated. A text from Freddie came up on the screen.

**CAN WE TLK? R U GIBBYS PLC?** I hesitated, but eventually decided to respond.

**YES. R U?**

His reply was almost immediate. **GO 2 GIBBYS RM. IM IN THERE WAITING 4 U. PLZ. **I rolled my eyes, but was still curious to see what he wanted to do.

"Uh, Gibby, where's your room?" I asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Gibby asked.  
>"I like seeing bedrooms at people's houses?" I almost made it seem like a question, and I couldn't think of a better lie.<p>

"Oh. It's like Carly's place, so it's where Spencer's room would be," Gibby said, and then went right back to talking to Carly. I walked into Gibby's room, while people stepped away from me. Sure enough, Freddie was in there.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked slowly. He came over and shut the door. He was in all black again, and his eyeliner was thicker than mine. The two wristbands were still covering his wrists, and I was curious to see what was under them.

"I wanted to show you something," Freddie said, smiling like an idiot. I haven't seen him smile since I left. I missed it.

"Well, what is it-" Freddie out his hand over my mouth and looked up. I did too, to see a mistletoe. How cheesy was he. I licked his hand and he took it away. "This is what you wanted? I should've known," I said, laughing.

"It is what I want," He said. He then kissed me slowly. He stuck his tongue into my mouth, and I did the same. He then put me down onto Gibby's bed and took off his T-shirt. I noticed his six-pack, and then that one of his wristbands were missing. There were scars instead, and dark red scabs.

"Freddie? What the hell!" I exclaimed, grabbing his wrist. He turned pale as I ran my fingers over his wounds.

"You aren't supposed to see those," Freddie mumbled, pulling his wrist away and placing the band on it again.

"Are you... cutting?" I whispered. He stayed quiet, and I could see a tear roll down his cheek. I wiped it off and tried to look him in the eye.

"It's been hard, Sam," he finally said. "I missed you, and I didn't know where you were, or what would happen to you. When you got back, I thought you would hate me..."

"You can't do this, Freddie. You need help," I told him. Suddenly, he slapped me. I fell back onto the bed, holding my left cheek in horror. Freddie just stood up and put his shirt back on.

"Don't say that, Sam," he said.

"You are sick! You are emo, you are bipolar, and you are sick!" I yelled at him. I stood up and ran out of the room before anyone would see that I was crying. Carly caught me before I left the apartment.

"Sam? Are you okay?" she asked, looking worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to go back to your place," I said, before taking off out the door, a hundred eyes following me. I needed to go before Freddie could find me. I didn't want to see him until he could clean up his act.

One minute he hated me, the next he loves me. He's cutting himself for me, and sending me texts to hook up with him. I was done playing these love games. I was done with Fredward Benson.


	8. iMake Another Mistake

"Sam?" Spencer asked as I burst through the apartment door. He was sitting on the couch, apparently doing nothing until I had just arrived."Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay!" I cried, tears running down my face. "I've never been okay!"

"Well, sit down and tell ol' Spencer what's wrong," Spencer said sincerely, patting on the couch cushion next to him. I sat down and covered my face with my hands.

"Fucking Freddie Benson is bipolar!" I yelled. I looked at Spencer, who raised an eyebrow at me. "He's been cutting himself ever since I went to prison, and he hates me or loves me alternatively. I can't take it!"

"We all had been affected by that, Sam. He had the worst reaction though." Spencer took a deep breath before continuing. "When you were gone, Freddie began to stay at home more, and skipped school and iCarly rehearsals. After a month, they cancelled it because he wouldn't leave his room at all. One day, I went to visit him, and..." Spencer stopped, as if he was afraid to continue his story.

"Did you find him bleeding?" I asked.

"Worse than cutting. Sam, I found him trying to open a bottle of over-the-counter drugs. I pinned him down and yanked the bottle out of his hand, but he was crying and trying to fight for it. He yelled that if he didn't have you, that he didn't have anything worth living for." I was dumbfounded. I didn't know that through getting spanked or wedgies or double fist dances that he would find a way to love me. He wanted to die because I wasn't in his life.

What have I done?

"Sam, are you okay?" Spencer asked, giving me a funny look.

"I almost went for it," I whispered. "I almost had sex with him, and I still didn't know then that he really loved me."

"Well, Sam, maybe you just need to wait until you both find your ways," Spencer suggested. I lost my mind at that, because I suddenly reached over and kissed Spencer. After only a couple of seconds, I pulled away, and someone behind us screamed. I turned to see Freddie in the doorway, glaring at me.

"Oh my god," Spencer said. "What the hell, Sam?"

"I don't know!" I cried. "I was caught up in the moment and..." I trailed off, Freddie's eyes still looking at me. He slammed the door, and I looked back at Spencer. "What do I do?"

"Well, first of all, Carly will not find out about the past minute," Spencer replied, "And second, you will have to go find Freddie and explain yourself, and let him do the same."

"Okay," I said, getting up to leave.

"And Sam..."

"Yes, Spencer?"

He smiled. "Save that for Freddie. He'll probably enjoy it more than I did."


	9. iNeed To Fix This

It took me only ten seconds to pick the lock for the Benson's apartment. Once I was inside, I ran right into Freddie's room. I saw a small knife in Freddie's hand, with his left arm dripping blood all over his white carpet.

"Freddie!" I exclaimed.

"Where's your boyfriend at? Is he telling Carly?" Freddie snarled. I rolled my eyes, ran up to him, and began to kiss him passionately. He didn't kiss me back for once.

"Freddie, listen to me," I said after a moment. "Kissing Spencer was a mistake. It's because I didn't know how to react to your cutting problem. I wish I could take it all back. I wish I could make everything right, starting with us." I tried to look Freddie in the eye, but his eye was on the blade he was holding. Suddenly, he made a large cut across his left wrist. Blood gushed out, and I began to scream.

"Shush, Sam!" Freddie snapped. I was immediately quiet, but I ran into his bathroom and grabbed a small towel. By the time I came back to his bed, Freddie was paler, and his sheets were soaking up blood.

"Freddie, you need to let me take you to a hospital or something before you die," I cried, holding the towel over his wound.

"Since when did you care about me?"

"Since the first time that we kissed," I said. "Over ten years ago, on the fire escape, right outside that window, listening to 'Running Away' by AM, for six seconds. If you care too, if you remember, and if you love me, you will let me help you!" Freddie didn't respond or protest. I held the towel hard against him, and he put his open hand on top of mine. I looked up and smiled.

"Sam, I love you," Freddie said. He leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips. Only a few seconds later, he fell back onto his bed, breathing hard. I picked up the PearPhone on the bedside table and dialed 9-1-1.

"Hello, 9-1-1, how can I help you?" A woman on the other side asked sincerely.

"My name is Sam Puckett, and my friend is hurt and is bleeding to death! We need an ambulance now!" I shouted into the phone.

"Okay then, where are you currently at?"

"Bushwell Plaza in Seattle, apartment 8-D."

"Okay miss, help is on the way." I hung up the phone and sat down next to Freddie, still holding the towel on his arm.

"Everything will be okay, Freddie," I soothed. "We'll get you help, and save you. Then we can mentally help you, and get married, and live happily ever after!" At this point, I didn't care what I said, or if it sounded insane. I was just praying my heart out that Freddie would be okay.

"Sam?" Freddie asked weakly.

"Yes, Freddie?" I asked nearly immediately.

"If I die, I want you to know, that the kiss was actually eight seconds."


	10. iMessed Up

"Sam, please come out!" Carly shouted from the hallway, messing with the doorknob. I held on as tight as I could from inside her room.

"You can't make me!" I shouted back.

"Why is Freddie in the hospital?" Spencer asked.

"Why are you asking me?" I asked.

"Mrs. Benson won't say!"

"It's not my fault!"

"Tell me or else you won't get the bacon in my hand!" I let my guard down and opened the door. As soon as I did, Spencer tackled me to the ground. Carly stood next to him as I was pinned down onto Carly's carpet.

"Tell us the truth!" Carly shouted in my face.

"Fine!" I screamed. Spencer stood up off of me and pulled me up to my feet. "Freddie cut himself too much, I tried to stop the bleeding, I called the paramedics and now he's in the hospital." Carly and Spencer had shocked looks on their faces. I sat down on Carly's bed and and took a deep breath.

"Sam, you practically saved Freddie's life," Carly said after a few pregnant moments.

"No, I stopped him from bleeding to death."

"Carly is right," Spencer said. "He would have bled to death, and then you would feel even more guilty for what you did."

"What did she do?" Carly asked Spencer. I felt blood rush to my cheeks. We were going to be in trouble.

"Uh, on Christmas, Sam may or may not have accidentally for an undefined reason slightly placed her lips upon mine for only a few seconds," Spencer said hesitantly.

"What?" Carly screeched. I looked down, knowing that she was going to rip my head off.

"Carly, it was a mistake," I insisted. "I was really hurt, and I was talking to Spencer, and I got caught up in the moment. I didn't know what I was doing, and I regret it." Spencer looked slightly offended, but he looked like he understood why, too.

"Well, now I know why Freddie did this, you fucking whore!" Carly stormed out of the room.

"I bet she'll let this go in an hour," Spencer reassured.

"Don't fucking talk to me ever again!" Carly's voice echoed down the hall. Spencer ran out of the room.

I officially ruined everyone's life. I kissed Spencer, which makes him and Carly fighting, and my best friend hating me. Freddie almost died because he thinks that I don't love him. But it wasn't me who started this. Only days after I kissed Freddie is when I went to prison. I needed to solve this problem, starting from Square One- Melanie.


	11. iReveal The Truth

"Samantha!" Melanie squealed. She jumped up and down and hugged me. She pulled me into her condominium and shut the door behind her. "They finally let you out of prison?"

"You stupid fuck! You know that you were supposed to be the one in there!" I screamed in her face.

"What do you mean?" Melanie put an innocent smile on her face and tilted her head sideways, as if she was confused. She had on a business suit and her hair was shorter and straight. I was in jeans, a white tank top, and my curly hair was a mess from sleeping on the couch last night.

"You know what I mean. You robbed that bank, disguised as me, and blamed me. I was at the school lock-in during then!" I punched the wall out of frustration.

"We both know that, Samantha," Melanie replied. "But, of course, with me going back to boarding school the next day, and then with your record, it was easy to pass the blame to you."

"Why did you do it?" I asked.

"Why?" Melanie whispered angrily. "Why do you think?" She got in my face, nearly an inch from me. "You had him, and I wanted him. But no, he doesn't think I exist. He thinks that I am you, when I have more class, more decency, and way more friends."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Fucking Freddie Benson!" Melanie picked up a lamp from one of her side tables and threw it at the wall. It broke on the hole I had made, which became bigger from the lamp.

"Well, he didn't want you, Melanie. You were nothing to him, literally," I said, grinning. I had finally cracked my sister. The horrible Puckett inside of her had taken over Melanie, and now, she was an awful person, too.

"Why would he want you?"

"The question is, how bad does it bother you? Because he _still_ wants me."

"Oh my fucking gosh! Seriously? He thinks you robbed a fucking bank. Why?"

I got right in her face. "Because," I whispered, "While you were busy robbing banks, I was busy making out with him." I grinned. "Now, tell me, why?"

Melanie looked like she was about to explode. "Because I fucking hate you, you bitch!" Melanie then slapped me hard across the face. I fell onto the floor, holding my cheek in pain. She reached under her beige couch and pulled out a revolver gun. She pointed it to me. I grinned.

"Hey, Melanie, guess what?"

"What?"

"What if I said that there are police officers outside this room, and that they are recording and watching every single thing that has been happening since I got here?"

"I would say that you aren't the world's best liar anymore."

"Well, all I have to say is the magic words, and then they will haul your ass out of here and to prison."

"You suck so hard, Samantha." Melanie grinned as she stepped closer to me.

"Fried chicken."

"What about fried chicken?" Just then, about five officers burst through the door. Melanie dropped the gun and put her hands up in the air.

"Melanie Puckett, you are under arrest," one of them said as he handcuffed Melanie's wrists behind her back.

"You called the cops?" Melanie shouted.

"Surprise!" I said, smiling as they walked Melanie out of the condo.

"Miss Puckett, weren't you on the webshow, iCarly?" another officer asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"I used to watch you as a kid," he said. "On the news, it said that you saved Freddie Benson's life. I used to ship Seddie before the show was cancelled."

"Seddie?"

"The combination of 'Sam' and 'Freddie', as an idea of a couple."

"Oh," I said. "Well, if you still ship Seddie, then could you give me a ride to the hospital so I can see Freddie?"

The officer nodded. "Sure thing."

"Thanks. And who knows, maybe Seddie will make a comeback."  
>"Well, it's been ten years since you've made a webshow appearance," he said. "What if you started iCarly again?"<p>

After he said that, I started to think about it. An iCarly reunion? Maybe that's what we needed. Maybe that could be the final piece to solving the puzzle. It's our way back to the normal lives we all used to have.


	12. iHave The Answer

I stepped into Freddie's room in the hospital as quietly as I could. However, Freddie, Carly, Spencer, and Gibby all looked up when I shut the door.

"Hello, guys," I said quietly.

"Hey, Sam," Spencer responded. Everyone else was quiet.

"So, is it true?" Gibby asked.

"Is what true?" I replied.

"We saw the news, Sam," Carly said. "You turned in Melanie, and now she's going to prison."

"Oh, yeah, that it true."

"Sam, why did you do that?"

"Why?" I asked in shock. "Because she hated me. Because she held a gun to my head. Because she is crazier than I am, and wanted me out of the picture so she could have Freddie!" Everyone looked surprised at what I said, especially Freddie.

"She wanted me?" Freddie asked weakly.

"She still does. She was mad at me because you thought that Melanie was me. So, she put the blame on me because she knew that I would be easier to blame," I explained.

"So when you told me that it was Melanie, you were telling the truth?"

"Yes, I was."

"Oh my god. Sam, I'm so sorry," Freddie said sympathetically. I smiled.

"It's not your fault. But I came up with an idea when the police were arresting Melanie."

"Really? Are we going shoplifting? Or brother-kissing?" Carly snapped.

"Carly, when will you forgive me?" I asked.

"You want to know when?"

"Yes!"

"Never!"

"Well, maybe my idea will change your mind," I said, grinning.

"What's your plan?" Gibby asked.

"What if we did a new iCarly?" I said excitedly.

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked.

"Like if we did a ten year reunion on iCarly? You, me, Carly, Gibby, and Freddie. Whose in?" No one answered.

"Why not?" Gibby said.

"Sure, it sounds like a good idea," Spencer agreed.

"Maybe when I go home tomorrow, we can begin to plan it," Freddie added. Carly remained silent.

"Carly, you know you want to, too," I said.

"Fine," Carly responded rudely. "But only for iCarly. Don't expect me to be your friend afterwards, though." I tried not to make a mean comment back, but I was also excited for having a new iCarly. This is what would make everything back to normal. Hopefully, we would still have our millions of fans to watch us.


	13. iCarly TenYear Reunion

"Alright," Freddie said, turning on his camera and tossing me the blue remote. We were in the iCarly studio, a week after we decided to do another episode. It was exactly the same as I remembered, right down to the hammer that nearly killed Carly. "In five, four, three, two..." He pointed at Carly and me.

"Hello, and welcome to iCarly!" Carly and I said to the camera lens.

"If you're confused about who we are..." Carly began.

"...Then it's because it's been ten years since you've seen us!" I finished. "This is a brand-new segment called..."

"'Where Are They Now?'" Carly exclaimed. We both smiled, as I pressed the fourth button on the remote to make an applause sound affect. I pressed it again after a few seconds to stop it.

"First up, it's me, Sam Puckett!" I said excitedly. "I still love ham and bacon, I just got back to Seattle, and I'm not in prison anymore!"

"But don't worry," Carly added. "Because it wasn't her fault! But I'm still the nice, sweet, and innocent Carly Shay!" Just then, Spencer screamed and ran onto the set with us.

"Spencer, you were supposed to wait for the cue!" I yelled.

"Gibby was on fire, so I ran over here," Spencer replied casually.

"Well, anyways, this is still my big brother, Spencer," Carly said. "He's still an artist, still insane, and still sets everything on fire!"

"Yeah, he does!" Gibby exclaimed, walking up to us without his shirt on. "My new shirt is now a pile of ash!"

"Well, Gibbs, thanks for letting everyone know that you're still weird and shirtless," I exclaimed. "Now, go and take the camera from the tech-geek so he can have something worthwhile to do!" Gibby reluctantly took the camera from Freddie as Freddie walked over and stood next to me.

"Hello, fans of iCarly. I'm Freddie, and sorry if you don't recognize me anymore," Freddie said.

"We sure don't!" Spencer exclaimed. We all put on cheesy smiles and stuck our thumbs up.

"Well, now that you know that we exist..." Carly started.

"...You can start watching iCarly again..." Spencer continued.

"...Because we're going back to our regular webshow again..." Freddie added.

"...And iCarly will be continued forever!" I finished.

"Or until we die!" Spencer exclaimed.

"So, until next time," Carly said.

"Bye!" the five of us said. Freddie walked over to his laptop and quickly began typing onto it.

"And we are clear!" he exclaimed. We all began hugging and high-fiving each other. Freddie ran up to me and kissed me on the lips. I pulled away after a moment and he looked angry. I smiled at him, and he smiled back before he began to kiss me again.


	14. iEpilogue

"Sam, are we really going to be doing iCarly for the rest of our lives?" Carly asked almost a week after our last iCarly. We were at the Groovy Smoothies, waiting for Freddie. He called us saying that he had something important to show us, and we were expecting him any minute.

"Yes! Why not?" I exclaimed.

"Well, it's been ten years, and..." Carly started thinking about it when T-Bo came up to us.

"Want to buy a pickle?" T-Bo asked, holding a stick of pickles in between us.

"No," I answered.

"Please, just leave," Carly responded. T-Bo shrugged and walked away. Suddenly, two hands covered my eyes.

"Did anyone miss a certain tech-producer?" Freddie asked. He pulled his hands away and I turned to face him. His hair was brown, short, and fluffy again. He was wearing his red "Purple Jerk" penny T-shirt and jeans. He didn't have make-up on either. It was the real Freddie Benson.

"Oh, my god!" Carly said. She got up and hugged Freddie. I looked down sheepishly at my meat smoothie and started drinking it slowly.

"Uh, Sam? Are you alright with this?" Freddie asked as he and Carly stopped hugging.

"Yeah," I muttered. "It's just..."

"Just what?"

"I really missed you, Fredweird," I teased, smiling. He grinned, and I stood up to give him a hug. He put his hands on my waist and began to kiss me instead. I placed my hands on his shoulders and kissed him back.

"Seddie!" someone yelled. Everyone around us began clapping. But that didn't stop us. This moment was too perfect to ruin. It was as if there was nothing left in the universe that could break us up anymore.

Everything was perfect again.


End file.
